1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to suitcases and, in particular, to motorized suitcases.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the development of suitcases, it has become popular to provide wheels to aid the user in transporting the suitcase. Several types of wheeled suitcases are known in the art, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,649 and 4,928,800. In suitcases of this type, the wheels are generally provided directly underneath the suitcase or in line with the sidewalls thereof. However, locating the wheels in these common positions does not provide a stable base, especially when turning or otherwise manoeuvering the suitcase.
As suitcases have further developed, the general idea of having the suitcase include means to provide a self-propelling function has been proposed. Generally, suitcases developed along these lines have also often included a user-carrying or transporting feature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,252 is illustrative of motorized suitcases of this type.
The '252 patent discloses a suitcase which includes an internal battery and a wheel-driving motor. The motor, which is operated when a switch-actuating handle is lifted, transfers rotational motion to a ground engaging wheel via a bevel gear. The suitcase also provides an operator transporting feature whereby the operator can stand upon a platform located in front of the suitcase and be propelled thereby. It is not possible with the motorized suitcase of the '252 patent to select different speeds of operation. Also, it is not possible for the operator to manually pull the suitcase without experiencing resistance from the motor via the bevel gear.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a multi-speed motorized suitcase which allows the user to select between speeds of operation of the motor as well as to manually pull the suitcase without encountering resistance from the motor. There also exists a need in the art for a wheeled suitcase which provides the wheels at a location better able to stably support the suitcase as it moves along.